The present invention relates to a detachable tee-top for a boat with a center console. More particularly the invention refers to a detachable lightweight tee top that can be universally installed on any boat with a center console.
In the prior art, frameworks are known for mounting on various areas of a boat to support a cover over a portion of the vessel in which it is mounted, including areas where the user is operating the boat. However, devices of this general class known by the applicant generally have severe limitations. Broadly, such frameworks fall into two categories. The first category, commonly called tee top, consists of individually designed frameworks that attach to the center console. The covers are inflexibly secured to the frameworks. As a result, strong forces are transferred to the frameworks at high wind speed. Consequently, they are constructed of heavy gauge aluminum or stainless steel pipe, cut, bent and welded to fit each individual boat. The custom built tee-top is fixed by design and cannot be lowered. They are expensive to build, heavy and generally unavailable to boaters in many areas of the country. A boat with a custom built tee-top cannot be stored in a standard size garage or a commercial covered marine storage facility because of the fixed height of the welded top. Custom built tee-tops limit passage under fixed bridges thus denying access to many waterways. The second category, commonly called Bimini-tops, consist of a framework of aluminum tubes, straps and canvas that attach to and cover the gunnels of the boat making it difficult to maneuver on board. For example, the Bimini-top is always mounted on the gunnels in such a way as it hampers the freedom of movement of the boater or fisherman. As a result, with the top extended to cover the center it is difficult and sometimes impossible to boat many commonly caught fish that grow large enough to require unrestricted ability to maneuver fishing tackle and line.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. 3,032,046 to Coonradt discloses a boat awning that is supported on the gunwale of a boat on one side thereof. While the Coonradt boat awning is easily removable through rotation of a set screw, such support on only one side of the boat lacks sufficient strength and provides an unbalanced weight on the boat. The present invention differs from the teachings of Coonradt as contemplating attachment of supports for a cover on either side of the center console of a boat with structure allowing easy removal of the cover therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,900 to Carmichael discloses a boat canopy that is mounted on a boat such as a canoe through attachment to the opposed gunwales of the vessel. Flexible resilient connector straps also attach the frame to the gunwale. The present invention differs from the teachings of Carmichael as contemplating attachment of supports for a cover on either side of the center console of a boat with structure allowing easy removal of the cover therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,139 to King et al. discloses a boat canopy clamped to opposed gunwales of a boat. Such a canopy could not withstand stresses induced by a high speed boat. The present invention differs from the teachings of King et al. as contemplating attachment of supports for a cover on either side of the center console of a boat with structure allowing easy removal of the cover therefrom, but with the ability to withstand high boat speed up to 60 mph. U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,797 to Rogers discloses a foldable canopy support having an elongated mast and a longitudinal mast axis with a horizontal frame supporting a covering material and teaching use of a relatively thin strut holding the cover on a side opposite to the solid support thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rogers as contemplating a boat cover having two substantially equal-sized side supports having base portions fixed to the sides of a center console and allowing the remainder of the cover to be removed therefrom.
Advertising pages for the Mako 252, the Dusky 256, the Canyon Runner 260, the 22 foot Key Largo, a Glacier Bay's catamaran, and a Cobra catamaran all show various examples of covers for boats including boats with center consoles. However, from the photographs and descriptions shown, Applicant is unaware of any teaching or suggestion in these advertising and magazine materials to teach or suggest all of the features and aspects of the present invention including mounting of base portions of a support for a cover to either side of a center console with the remainder of the cover being detachable therefrom and with other advantageous features including flexible straps used to hold the cover in its mounted configuration.